<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Stars Burn Out by lukegarmadon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246145">Even Stars Burn Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegarmadon/pseuds/lukegarmadon'>lukegarmadon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, bc i have no life, but his brother, inspired by i'm your uncle reveal, what if, what if anakin was not darth vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegarmadon/pseuds/lukegarmadon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Darth Vader was Anakin's brother? Anakin and Avian were close as brothers in a Jedi Council could be. They fought in the clone wars, they fought together almost every battle until the end in which they split into opposite sides. The Empire rises, the galaxy looks bleak. They say stars don't shine all the time right? (UNDER RECONSTRUCTION - these chapters will be used but some chronology error has been noticed so I will be rewriting it and this chapter will come in soon. However, I will not delete this work)</p><p> </p><p>//Rewrite Out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that ya'll will enjoy this. It is a what if scenario that came into my mind. quarantine does weird things. please leave feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui Gon noticed two boys, one slightly older than the other. They both crouched down, as the younger one worked on a machine. The older one interjecting his advice occasionally or helping him reach for tools.</p><p>Qui Gon noticed something different about the two. The brothers were bright as a beacon in the Force, his curiosity piqued as he strode forward to the boys as his robe glided behind. Obi Wan looked up at his master, as he jogged forward to keep up with his master.</p><p>The two boys switched their gaze towards the two men, both of them disappeared into the dingy shop. Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks and Padme Amidala strode into the shop, amazed at the piles of spare metal lying around. </p><p>A toydarian flew into the shop, as he looked at the new faces. He called for two names- Anakin and Avian. The boys in front of the junkyard scampered into the room in a clatter of soles. They both stopped in their tracks.</p><p>"Are you an angel?" the younger one began.</p><p>"What?" Padme looked at the boy, confusion taking precedence over her countenance.</p><p>"I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They are found in the moons of lego, I think,"</p><p>Padme smiled, a sort of fascination took over her features. The older boy elbowed the younger one, as the latter stuck his tongue out in disrespect. The younger boy had blonde hair, his eyes were a piercing blue. The other one was a head taller. He had much darker hair, however, his eyes were the same shade of blue as his brother.</p><p>These boys, later known as Avian and Anakin Skywalker won a podrace, thus earning their freedom.</p><p>***</p><p>The opalescent sky stood in contrast with the setting sun in Coruscant. The television played in the background but Padme paid no heed as she peeked from the balcony to get a site of the Jedi Temple. She saw foams of black smoke drifting into the air, the clones marched as gunshots tore through the calm breeze.<br/>
Her fingers now tangled within her silky locks, confusion cemented onto her countenance as her smooth forehead creased in worry. She hoped Anakin was okay. She never got fully of what was going on. However, she had a feeling that it was bad.</p><p>She crossed her fingers tightly as she bit her lip, drawing out the cold metallic taste of blood. She felt weary from all the waiting as it felt like eons ago that he said he was going to be okay. It felt so distant, it was as if he had forgotten he had said that. She leaned, careful not to press her swollen belly too hard as she tried to scan for any survivors.<br/>
The clones still stood, gunshots firing at the steadily decreasing number of Jedi, a hint of hope wormed its way through her heart as she hoped it was Anakin was one of the Jedi who was standing.<br/>
She inhaled sharply, as she turned back into her apartment.</p><p>The temple was in ruins, the scorch marks of blasters disgracing the luxurious ceramics, the structures and pillars were beginning to collapse from the use of bombs. Bodies of Jedi strewn over the floor, multiple blast wounds embedded on their bodies. They lay lifeless among the chaos of the clones.</p><p>The clatter of durasteel boots was enough to quicken his heartbeat as Anakin ushered the younglings behind him. Anakin heard a second wave of blaster shots fill the air, many voices screamed once more and were immediately silenced. The light grew dimmer, the darkness engulfing it into its sinister touch.</p><p>***</p><p>The door opened as Anakin saw a familiar face. A smile graced his features as he went forward to welcome.</p><p>"Avi!"</p><p>A thick silence followed, the room suddenly felt stuffy. The man, he once called brother, ignited his cyan blade. The younglings stumbled back in surprise. Anakin looked at Avian, shock and betrayal clear in his eyes.</p><p>"Stay away from this, Anakin, this doesn't concern you," Avian mumbled softly.</p><p>A sudden realization dawned upon him, he did not move, "Don't,"</p><p>Avian lifted his cyan blade as Anakin's own blade locked with the former. The blades thundered as Anakin signalled the younglings to hide. The two blades danced in a flurry, they were colored blurs meeting, parrying and attacking.</p><p>Anakin parried a strike from Avian, "Don't do this,"</p><p>Avian was unmoved as he continued with his relentless blows with his two blades. They were matched as Anakin was forced into the defensive. Anakin parried and flipped, he was slowly being cornered. Anakin flipped forward, to avoid going into the trap.</p><p>"Your attachments are a weakness. Leave them and you can join me and save this galaxy from war!"</p><p>Anakin bit his lips, it was a tempting offer. However, he knew better. He knew this wasn't the right way. He started on his offensive, his blades rotating to keep up with the blows of his older brother.</p><p>"C'mon. Let's not do this. I'm doing the same for you. You stopped me from killing the sand people and I'm gonna save you from this," Anakin's resolve was strong.</p><p>Anakin knew he was one of the best duellists in the order but he realized that he was evenly matched or if not, outmatched. The dark side was a steady fuel, his brother's face contorted into a scowl.</p><p>"There's nothing for you to save," Avian replied robotically. Anakin's eyes widened in shock, he blocked another strike from Vader as he pushed the latter back using the Force.</p><p>His strides large and purposeful, Anakin inhaled sharply as their blades locked in earnest. Anakin gritted his teeth in the battle of strength, their blades pushing against each other as the two cyan blades roared in the conquest for dominance.</p><p>Anakin quickly went for a strike to disarm Avian's lightsaber and it was parried as he pushed Anakin back. Anakin groaned, recovering quickly. He ran towards the man for momentum, about to unarm him when the blade locked with his own.</p><p>"Join me," Avian began, " We can end this conflict! I can save you!"</p><p>"Avi…" Anakin bit his lip, "I understand… more than you realize, I understand,"</p><p>Vader's gaze softened for a moment, he looked lost. Confusion radiated from his Force signature, adding onto the chaos around him. Anakin reached his hand out.<br/>
"I-I can't," Vader replied ," He'll kill you and me...and Padme and he'll take your-,"</p><p>"Padme?"</p><p>Anakin was taken aback, Anakin was about to panic.</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>Avian just left. Like nothing had happened. Anakin stood there. He did not know what to do. He cannot believe that the man who left the room was the one he grew up with. He refused to believe it. However, he was not so sure of himself now.</p><p>He beckoned the younglings out. The children swarmed around him, looking up to him in curiosity.</p><p>"Master Skywalker, what are we going to do?" The oldest of the younglings, a blonde asked him with wide blue eyes.</p><p>"Escape," Anakin whispered back. He ushered the group into a secret passageway he had discovered when he was a youngling. Only the masters knew about this. However, he decided to explore the temple and found this here.</p><p>"Get in there," Anakin nudged the younglings into the secret passageway and closed the door behind, not before hiding it behind a large shelf. Anakin ignited his lightsaber as he lit up the narrow and dark passageway. It resembled a wormhole, the floor was a bit too damp for comfort. They finally emerged at the back of the temple.</p><p>"Now, what do we do?" Another youngling asked, a chorus of questions began to emerge as Anakin shushed the younglings before they attracted any attention to themselves.</p><p>"Now, we are going to find a way out. If anyone asks, you are normal younglings and I am your teacher. I want you to pretend that we are on a field trip. We are going to Senator Amidala's apartment for safety,"</p><p>A chorus of acceptance echoed among the group.</p><p>***</p><p>A shrill noise of the doorbell resounded throughout her apartment. Padme turned back from her balcony. Padme dragged herself from looking for Anakin at the Jedi Temple to answer the door. She heard C3PO talking to their guest.</p><p>She twirled around and she was pleasantly surprised. A group of children had run into her apartment as Anakin closed the door. Relief washed over her entire being, seeing her husband safe, aside from some burn marks and bruises. Anakin looked exhausted as he sunk into her couch, his head thrown back as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Something felt incredibly wrong.</p><p>"Ani?" Padme asked softly.</p><p>"I can't believe it," Anakin mumbled softly. Padme's gaze softened as she sat next to him. Her touch was tender against his skin as she stroked his hair. Anakin looked crestfallen, as the younglings' turned their gazes away from the golden robot, sensing Anakin's distress.</p><p>"My my, Mistress Padme, does Master Anakin need anything? I would appreciate getting away from these little rascals before they pull me apart, " C3PO's posh accent rang through the apartment.<br/>
"It's okay, 3PO. You are dismissed for the night," Padme replied. Anakin watched the golden protocol droid hobble its way into another room.</p><p>"I should have known…" Anakin mumbled softly, pulling at the loose thread on the couch. He was still in denial about what had transpired right under his nose. He should have known. He was the Hero-with-No-Fear for Force's sake!</p><p>" Do you think he still has good in him?" Padme inquired softly. Anakin nodded his head slowly, looking into Padme's deep chocolate brown orbs. Padme exhaled slowly.</p><p>"Then there is…"<br/>
***<br/>
Obi Wan stumbled his way to the familiar apartment, he had a feeling that Anakin was here. Anakin's Force signature was like a beacon, even more so when the other Jedi's Force signatures were missing. Anakin may be the reason why the Force has not completely engulfed into utter bleakness.</p><p>He rapped the door softly, his hood still covering his face. He hoped no one recognized him as he watched a clone battalion march outside the building. The door opened, pleasantly surprised to see the younglings who were much busy prodding and poking at R2D2.</p><p>"Anakin," Obi Wan trailed off, Anakin looked up from the couch, immediately straightening his posture.</p><p>Obi Wan ran his fingers through his neatly combed auburn hair, messing it up was the least of his worries. The security hologram of Avian bowing to Darth Sidious and he coming around to see Anakin confronting Avian from attempting murder against the younglings.</p><p>He could sense that Anakin was not taking it well.</p><p>"Obi Wan," Anakin replied as he walked towards his former master.</p><p>"I sense your discomfort, Anakin. You are broadcasting your feelings across the galaxy,"</p><p>"It's all my fault. I should have known," Anakin began quietly,his volume increasing with every syllable as his anger soared, " I should have been there for him. I should have seen it coming! I should be helping him now,"</p><p>Padme looked at Anakin, worry creasing her forehead again. He was not taking the news well.</p><p>"You can't blame this all on yourself…" Obi Wan began, trying to reason with Anakin. The latter sat back on the couch, burying his face into his hands. Obi Wan frowned, the heavy demeanour became even more heavier. It was as if the air had suddenly become heavier in the span of seconds.</p><p>"Master Yoda had asked me to confront him…he asked me to kill him, we can't get him back,"</p><p>Obi Wan looked down, a sense of melancholy taking hold of his heart. He looked down at the carpeted fold, not daring to look at anyone in the room.</p><p>"NO!" Every occupant in the room froze. Anakin was livid, his Force signature pulsing with anger, shining brighter for a moment. Anakin had stood up, his fists clenched as he stared at Obi Wan in utter disgust.</p><p>"Once you fall, you can't go back. We can't just get him back," Obi Wan reasoned, trying to appease Anakin. He knew this was not going to be easy on anyone. Master Yoda had suggested it so easily, but he could not mistaken the tremor in his voice.</p><p>"I know there is still good in him. I felt it the last time we fought. We need to help him, not hurt him! I won't let another of the council's mistakes allow me to lose someone again. I won't let the Ahsoka incident happen again,"</p><p>They fell silent once more.</p><p>Anakin's anger vanished as quickly as it came. The man had collapsed back into the couch, devastation carved into every feature of his face. He looked so vulnerable… Obi Wan was almost speechless.<br/>
" Avian is Anakin's brother, Obi Wan. Of course, he is not going to take it so well. However, if Anakin believes there is still good in Avian, then we must at least try," Padme broke the silence, her voice soft and soothing as if the heavy silence was almost delicate...fragile, even.</p><p>"I'll do it," Anakin stood up with a newfound determination, " I am going to save him,"</p><p>***</p><p>Delicate yellow light bathed the dark sands of the planet. Lava flowed through like a river, something was almost majestic about it as it roared and hissed at the slightest tremor. The buildings floating were coated in a blue lining, protecting it from damage.</p><p>The Mustafar System lacked the natural resources for civilization, which made it a great place to execute escaped Jedi from the prying eyes of the Republic. Another body slumped, the floor coated with a thick red liquid as it oozed onto the dark sandy surface.</p><p>He felt numb, with every strike of his blue blade, crimson splattered onto the ground. Cries of anguish for every life lost, as there was a sudden procedure of silence as if the Force was mourning the lives lost.<br/>
A small part of Avian was screaming at what he was doing, some of them had literally raised him together with Obi Wan. With every heartless slash, the remorse grew as it burdened his heart. However, he knew there was no way out.</p><p>More bodies fell as the ground had become a blood bathe, crimson seeping into the dark sand. He held his breath, and a stray tear rolled over his cheek. The last of the bodies fell against the group with a swift strike, his gazed unfocused as he stood rooted to the ground.</p><p>Breaking his gaze away from the lifeless bodies, he started walking to the control room to report his status to Darth Sidious. The heat radiated against his face, the melody the Force thrummed was much more malicious.</p><p>He wondered if his brother was okay. A ship landed onto the port, the engines hissed as it let out its last exhausted cough before it was powered down.</p><p>Avian recognized the ship as Twilight. His brother came out of the ship, strangely his lightsaber was not ignited. The man came out, his eyes scanning for any signs of Avian before him. He stepped forward, the sand sliding under his boots as he walked across the dunes of dark sand onto the landing platform.</p><p>"Anakin!" His lips curled into a smile, he was glad to see his younger brother alive and breathing.</p><p>"Avian!" Anakin returned with his trademark smug grins, sending him an unreadable gesture.</p><p>He stepped onto the smooth tiles of the landing platform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another one yay! please leave a comment, kudos. it is highly aprreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room lit by the light of the glowing blades as they stood in a circle around him. The walls beautifully embroidered with patterns as Avian stood in the middle. He took measured steps to the diminutive green grandmaster as silence was the only thing that surrounds him.<br/> <br/>The Force was inviting and kind, its touch delicate and gentle as if it was encouraging him to step forward. He gingerly walked past the groups of Jedi Masters who stood still.<br/> <br/>Obi Wan wore a kind smile, his features looked brighter than usual. Anakin’s supportive demeanour was almost comforting as he stepped forward. It was strange knowing that he was transitioning into a Jedi Knight. He walked into the middle of the round room, everything suddenly felt heavy.<br/> <br/>He kneeled down as Yoda perched on top of the stool ignited his green lightsaber. A couple of questions and a couple of vows later, his braid fell onto ceramic tiles as the darkened lights suddenly felt brighter.<br/>Anakin was literally grinning, it seemed he was trying to resist the urge to clap for his brother as he rose up.</p><p>22 year old Avian Skywalker was now a Jedi Knight.<br/>***<br/>Naboo was a pretty place with its verdant meadows and variety of colorful flowers. It was a vibrant place as all of them had thoroughly enjoyed looking at the beautiful architectures that made up the city.<br/> <br/>Avian’s first assignment was in Naboo, his job was to protect Padme Amidala, with Anakin in his tow. To him, he was more of an advisor to ensure that Anakin did not do anything too rash. However, both of them yearned their time together so Avian was generally left behind.<br/> <br/>He did not mind much although he did appreciate a warning before they headed on their little trips and not giving him a heart attack when he realized they were missing.<br/>***<br/>Tatooine was a dustball of a planet, filled with scum and villainy. Slaves were a common occurrence under the rule of Gardulla the Hutt. The vast ground covered in nothing but sand. However, the sun set of the Binary Suns.<br/> <br/>It was a reminder of the two brother’s suffering as they lived as slaves together with their mother. The mother who had passed away right in Anakin’s arms. It was with much of a heavy heart that they carried their mother so she could return back home to be buried in her final resting place.<br/> <br/>Anakin was furious at the Tusken Raiders, the murderers...the ones who had killed his mother. His fingers trembled as he extinguished his blade and entered the village. The men of the Sand People were the first to attack to protect their women and children. Anakin was about to swing his blade, the Tusken Raider stood frozen as another blue blade locked with his. He looked up, his eyes filled with tears.<br/>They killed their mother!<br/> <br/>The memories of his mother, lying limp in his arms, was still fresh in his mind. His eyes still glassy as tears threatened to fall. He extinguished his blade as Avian did too. Avian hugged Anakin as the latter’s arms curled around his neck.<br/> <br/>Tears rolled down his cheeks, the first in ages as he began to sob softly.<br/>***<br/>Anakin was promoted to Jedi Knight the same year as he was, a couple of months later when he was 19. He was not shocked since the Clone Wars had begun to take its toll on the numbers. He was one of the youngest to be knighted which instilled some pride in him.<br/> <br/>However, there was a bit of jealousy, knowing that his brother excelled in many things that he didn’t.<br/>***<br/>Anakin was bleeding, blood was getting everywhere from his hands, crimson was seeping from his black garbs as it stained his metallic hand. It seemed he was fighting something as he reached for a lightsaber as blue blade met another one of the same shade.<br/> <br/>He yelled, screamed and struggled, however, it seemed he was rooted in one place as he watched helplessly as Anakin struggled to fight against this mysterious opponent.<br/>***<br/>Avian closed his eyes, the last one particularly painful as he looked into the cobalt eyes of his brother. His brother yet to ignite his saber for defense. The lava dimly lit the landing port, warm yellow light complementing their facial shape. His brother took a step closer towards him.<br/> <br/>“I know there is still good in you…” Anakin began softly, “I’ll never hurt you, Avi. I’ll never,”<br/> <br/>Anakin was pleading with him, pain was clear in his eyes as every word he used was soft. However, Avian was not so sure. He took another step closer, his brother brightened as Anakin reached his hand forward. Avian looked at the hand, recoiling in shock.<br/> <br/>“C’mon, let’s go home…”<br/>Avian looked around, “ We are at home...Join me, Ani. We can bring an end to this conflict. We are both powerful in the Force. We can do it. We need no one to help us. All the Jedi has done is feed us lies, Anakin, lies,”<br/> <br/>“No, what are you talking about?” Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed, “I know the chancellor says we deserve more but we also have to remember he’s Darth Sidious. He’s lying,”<br/> <br/>“What are you saying, Anakin?” Avian began, “ He can help us, he can help you. He can help you save Padme,”<br/> <br/>Anakin gasped, “H-how do you know about my dreams?”<br/> <br/>“Doesn’t matter. Remember what he told us, Anakin. We can defy death,”<br/> <br/>“No, she won’t die. She will never. I will make sure of that. I need no Sith Lord to do that. ” Anakin’s voice cracked.<br/> <br/>“No no, you won’t… he tried to ask you to stay, and not participate in the Siege of Mandalore… but you insisted. You could have saved her if you had stayed, you could have been with me right now, fighting for justice,”<br/> <br/>Anakin looked down, “I just wanted to spend time with Ahsoka…”<br/> <br/>“No...Anakin...you need the chancellor...you need him to save Padme…”<br/> <br/>Anakin was almost tempted, he looked into the eyes of his brother...it was gold with contours of red. His brother smiled, it looked almost kind. However, something in him suddenly jolted as he realized what he was doing.<br/>***<br/>Obi Wan stood, hidden in the Twilight, Anakin’s ship was a myriad of scrap metal. However, he knew better than to underestimate what this ship was. Obi Wan tried his best not to reveal himself but it was very obvious that Anakin was piloting the ship at exhilarating speed, trying to feed his own adrenaline rush as he got ready to talk to his brother.<br/> <br/>He might have to talk about it to Anakin as he was very close to puking. Still hidden, he sighed in relief as the ship slowed down. He noticed the glow of the lava as he realized they had arrived at their destination. The ship came to a halt.<br/>He heard Anakin to ask R2 to stay behind as the astromech droid chirped in response. Anakin left the ship, as the lighting suddenly brightened at the moment. Obi Wan peeked from his hiding place as the droid decided to power down.<br/> <br/>He peeked through the window , watching Anakin. He was handling it well himself until he realized what was going on. Anakin hesitating was always a red flag. He heard the conversation.<br/> <br/>It was true that Anakin went with Ahsoka so that the mission could be approved. The clones needed someone to lead them from the Jedi and, unfortunately, Ahsoka was not counted anymore. Obi Wan snapped back into reality as he realized that Anakin was beginning to falter as his confidence waned with every word Avian spoke.<br/> <br/>Avian had been twisted by the Sidious, he did not believe it. And, he was too blind to notice. He was kind of thankful that Anakin had left with Ahsoka or both of them would be under Sidious’ influence.<br/>He shuddered at the thought of the two Skywalkers on Sidious’ side; the results would have been disastrous. And then, he heard about Padme as it confirmed his suspicion of Anakin’s relationship with Padme. Obi Wan decided it was time to reveal himself. He made his way from the dark corners of the ship into the harsh bright lighting.<br/> <br/>“Anakin! Avian!”<br/> <br/>Obi Wan looked at the two brothers, Anakin and Avian looked up. They looked at the new figure standing on Anakin’s ship. Anakin’s expression morphed into confusion as Avian’s morphed into anger.<br/>“You brought him here to kill me?”<br/> <br/>It was not Anakin’s kind of anger in which he would yell and his volume would be high, the words were dangerously low, cold and calculated. Everyone knew that Avian was the one who did not get angry much, however, when he did… it was almost frightening.<br/> <br/>“Obi Wan? I didn’t,” Anakin’s eyes wide and pleading but Avian showed no mercy. Anakin ignited his lightsaber as his blade locked with Avian’s once more as he was reminded of the battle that happened not so long ago.<br/> <br/>“Stop.” Obi Wan replied.<br/> <br/>There was a sort of magical effect as both blades withdrew, the two brothers faced their master.<br/> <br/>“Y-You, you turned my brother against ME?”<br/> <br/>“No, I came here, on my own accord, to save you!” Anakin replied back, his own anger rising.<br/> <br/>“Save me? I need no saving,” Avian laughed, anger still clear in his tone.<br/> <br/>“You will not take him away from me,” Avian growled.<br/> <br/>“I can take care of myself,” Anakin scowled.<br/> <br/>“You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy,” Obi Wan replied, calmly.<br/> <br/>“Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan,” Avian began, “I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire,”<br/> <br/>“Your new Empire?” Obi Wan looked at Avian in shock.<br/> <br/>Anakin cobalt orbs met with his brother’s, his anger disappearing into thin air, “ I believed in it too, I did, until I went along with Ahsoka… Maul told us everything… Palpatine’s plan,”<br/> <br/>“Don’t make me kill you, both,” Avian warned, as his voice rose.<br/> <br/>“Avian, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy!” Obi Wan replied.<br/> <br/>“He’s using you, Avi!”<br/> <br/>“If you are not with me, then you are my enemy,” Avian replied.<br/> <br/>”This is kriffing ridiculous!” Anakin exclaimed.<br/> <br/>“Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. We will do what we must,”<br/> <br/>“You will try,”<br/>***<br/>Avian lashed out as Anakin’s blade blocked his ferocious strike as Obi Wan ignited his saber. Never in any of the wildest dreams would anyone have imagined the three poster boys for the Republic would be fighting in a battle of life and death. The blades hummed with every vibration and whirred at every touch from the other blade. Their blades were almost a swift blur, looking as if it were only a mere light from afar.<br/> <br/>A back flip from Anakin as Obi Wan parried. Anakin went for a strike to disarm Avian, but Avian blocked it before it could cause any harm. The three cerulean blades locked for a satisfying second, the blades hissing as both of them parted as Obi Wan went for another quick strike.<br/> <br/>Avian began the offense with quick motions causing the two opponents to retreat. Avian force pushed Anakin down, “ You stay out of this,”<br/> <br/>Anakin looked at his older brother in shock as he regained his footing. He stood forward as he dashed head first, his lightsaber trailing behind him in a cyan blur. Avian quickly noticed as his blade blocked Anakin. Anakin looked in shock as he retracted his blade away before going for a swing in a different angle to cut his brother’s lightsaber in half.<br/> <br/>“No, Anakin...this is between me and Obi Wan,” Avian looked at Anakin.<br/> <br/>“You are my brother, Avi. Don’t do this,” Anakin pleaded as his blade was locked with Avian. Obi Wan came for an attack as Avian disarmed it, his blade flew as it fell onto the tiled floor. Avian’s blade locked with each other as they retracted it away, trying to force push each other.<br/> <br/>Anakin watched this with horror as he came forward as Avian was about to force push him as Anakin counter attacked it with his own. The three of them locked together as they flew back in an unceremonious fashion.<br/>They regained their footing as they fought their way into a room. Avian got the upperhand as he wrapped his fingers around his Master’s throat. Anakin roared in horror as he dashed forward as Avian lost his footing as Obi Wan fell down, as he held Avian by both his wrists.<br/> <br/>“Listen to me, Avian… He’s using you as a pawn!” Anakin was pleading, refusing to hurt his brother.<br/>“No, you are the pawn. A pawn to your own foolish hopes!” Avian roared back as he broke free from Anakin, pushing him to the far side of the room. He reached for his blade to meet with Obi Wan’s own. Anakin recovered quickly, summoning his own blade as it was activated with a hiss.<br/> <br/>“You’re holding back, Anakin. I know, first hand, what you are capable of,” Avian replied, “Your attachments are your weakness. Let go and you will be a great consort for the Emperor,”<br/> <br/>“NO!” Anakin roared, pure fury exploding from the man. He refused to let go of all who he loved, including Avian. He lashed out as his blade locked with Avian’s. The trio continued fighting as they hopped onto a platform on the lava river.<br/> <br/>They continued as they fought fiercely. Their blades blended into cyan blurs. The blades roared and thundered as it continued its conquest for dominance. The blades parted before it proceeded to perform a myriad of strikes, in hopes to gain an upper hand. However, none of them did as they continued their fight in vain.<br/> <br/>***<br/>The atmosphere felt suddenly hot, the light from the lava lit the place dimly. Avian noticed the huge fall as he jumped onto the shore. Anakin, noticing his quick get away, jumped after his brother, leaping onto the shore as he pursued his brother. Avian quickly went for a strike as Anakin parried it away. Their blades locked in earnest as they used all their might in trying to get the upper hand.<br/> <br/>Anakin retracted his blade away with a flip as Avian stood there. He ran forward to disarm him but to only be stopped by his brother’s cerulean blade. His golden eyes locked with his own cerulean orbs, his lips parted slightly in the sudden increase in power he exerted using his blade.<br/> <br/>“Ani, Obi Wan has twisted you. Join me and you will see everything clearly!” Avian began, his gaze still locked with his as if he was talking to a child, “Palpatine said that he will help you save Padme if you join us,”<br/>“He’s using you, Avi!” Anakin exclaimed back, with equal strength as he pushed his brother’s blade away from his neck.<br/> <br/>“C’mon, Ani. You’re my baby brother… just trust me on this one,”<br/> <br/>Anakin bit his lip, feeling as if he was back on Tatooine. However, he knew he cannot go to the dark side. He looked into Avian’s eyes earnestly, “ I trust you, always... but I don’t trust Palpatine,”<br/> <br/>“Palpatine was a remarkable help to us, Ani! How can you say that? He has always been for us, no matter what. He was so eager to help us proceed into the council and such,”<br/> <br/>“He’s using you, Avi...please, I just want my big brother back,” Anakin felt like he was a child again, he looked at his brother hoping for even a sliver of goodness in him. However, he could never find it no matter how hard he searched for it. He hated everything at this moment. He will kill Palpatine if that is the last thing he does.<br/> <br/>“You are holding back, brother,” Avian taunted, as Anakin flipped back to avoid his strike.<br/>“I don’t want to fight you,” Anakin replied strongly, as he parried a blade away, avoiding a couple of blows from his blade. The heat radiated as the lightsaber hummed its every move. He bit his lip, rolling back to avoid a high strike as he stood up again once more.<br/> <br/>“I will do what I must,”<br/> <br/>They fought and fought except that Anakin was holding back. Their lightsabers whirred and hummed, as their lightsabers locked together once more. Anakin kept on going, hoping that he could get his brother back. He twirled, spun and sliced his lightsaber as his each move parried with a counter-strike. They waltzed through the floor, attempting cock-screws and flips to avoid the strikes the other was trying to land. Anakin knew he could best him in battle. However, he knew it could hurt him.<br/> <br/>Avian force pushed him back as Anakin hit against the rock. Anakin regained his footing as he continued with his counterstrikes as if he was a clockwork. A second too late to stop a strike, he felt a sharp slice as he hissed in pain. Anakin grimaced in pain as he stopped away with another strike. He slid down the wall as he used his free hand to staunch the flow of sticky red substance. He never thought that it was his brother who would hurt him.<br/> <br/>He looked almost devastated.<br/> <br/>“I told you to stay back, but you didn’t listen,” His brother’s voice was cold. Anakin looked, scrambling closer to the rock as adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. It seemed not too bad. However, sticky red substance glistened in his tunic, it seeped through and it could be seen despite his tunic being black.<br/>Something in his just snapped, as he realized that his brother had completely turned to the dark side as blood continued to seep through his robes. It was a deep slash, however, it was shallow compared to other injuries he had seen in duels as heard from the council masters.<br/> <br/>Obi Wan finally appeared behind, a soft gasp escaped from his throat. He looked at Anakin in disbelief as he crouched near Anakin. His heart pounding against his chest, fear took hold of his throat. Anakin’s hand covered in red as Obi Wan desperately tried to find something, anything to stop the flow of blood.<br/> <br/>“Your actions were reckless… I told you it isn’t that simple and now, look what happened. Hang in there, I <br/>will be back...” Obi Wan began, as if he was admonishing Anakin. However, he knew he did not have the heart to do so. He did not know how long it had been. However, he was thankful he was still conscious.<br/>He had not seen this much blood since his arm was cut off in the first battle of Geonosis. Anakin managed a small nod as his eyes looked glassy from pain.<br/> <br/>“I’ll be right back, just hang in there, Anakin,” Obi Wan replied in a shaky voice.<br/>“Y-yeah,” Anakin managed to mumble as he winced, trying to adjust his position. He watched Obi Wan leave in search for his brother.<br/>***<br/>They climbed onto the pole as they continued to fight as they tried to land a strike. They were swinging precariously as they held onto a cable each, as the lava grew increasingly restless below them. The lava swallowed everything it can lay its hands on. The metal were devoured by the angry molten yellow and red liquid as it continued to flow with malice. They continued to fight. The pole began to slowly lower, beginning to be swallowed by the lava as Obi Wan leaped and landed on a platform. Avian followed suit as he landed on a droid’s head.<br/> <br/>“I have failed you, Avian, I have failed you,” Obi Wan shook his head.<br/> <br/>“I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over…”<br/> <br/>“Chancellor Palpatine is evil!”<br/> <br/>“From my point of view, the Jedi are evil,”<br/> <br/>“Well, then you are lost!”<br/> <br/>Obi Wan and Avian were fighting again. Their cyan blades clashed. They hissed and thundered as they continued fighting in the platform that kept them from burning in the lava. Obi Wan saw a hill. Before Avian could land any further strikes, he jumped up onto the hill.<br/> <br/>He looked at Avian, pain clear in his eyes, “It’s over, Avian, I have the high ground,”<br/> <br/>“You underestimate my power,”<br/> <br/>“Don’t try it,”<br/> <br/>Avian paid no heed as he flipped with his lightsaber ignited, Obi Wan raised his blade in defense as he cut off Avian’s knees and his left arm with a quick swipe. Avian tumbled down onto the black sand, dangerously close to the lava.<br/> <br/>“I HATE YOU!”<br/> <br/>“You were the chosen one! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them!” Obi Wan yelled as another agonizing scream ripped from Avian’s throat.<br/> <br/>“You were my brother, Avian, I loved you!”<br/> <br/>Avian groaned in pain as he struggled to climb up his only free arm as he grabbed onto the black sand. It slipped within his grip as quickly as he managed to move up by an inch. However, that was the only progress he was able to make, as he tumbled down the black shore to the edge. His tattered clothes set on fire as Obi Wan could not watch the pain his apprentice was in. He squeezed his eyes shut, the force screeching an unruly melody. He picked Avian’s lightsaber, hoping to find Anakin still conscious.<br/> <br/>***<br/>Obi Wan did not know what to do. Anakin was losing so much blood, his garbs soaked in his own crimson as his gaze was dazed. He was trying his best to stay awake as he had instructed however, Obi Wan knew there was not much time left. He pulled Anakin’s arm over, fastening Anakin’s lightsaber in his slackened grip onto his own. He hauled Anakin as he heard a groan of pain from the latter. However, he did not reply as his own garbs were beginning to be stained red.<br/> <br/>“C’mon, hold it together,” Obi Wan whispered as he helped Anakin onto the back seat of his ship. He wrapped a towel as a makeshift bandage from the First Aid kit, hoping to staunch the bleeding. Anakin took in a labored breath, mumbling something under his breath. Obi Wan tried to talk, hoping to get some sort of reply from the man. However, Anakin did not reply, the only thing that told him he was conscious was his small nods.<br/>Obi Wan swiftly sat against the co-pilot’s chair as R2 screeched at the sight.<br/> <br/>“W-we need to go ....P-Polis Massa,” Anakin mumbled faintly, “Padme…”<br/> <br/>Obi Wan looked at Anakin, his forehead creased in worry. Was he delirious in pain, he would never know. He quickly scrambled to the controls of the ship. Polis Massa was the nearest planetoid with a medical centre from this blasted lava planet. Anakin’s eyes half lidded, his head swimming as it beckoned him into the comforts of darkness.<br/> <br/>“Hold on, Anakin, just a bit more…” Obi Wan mumbled as the Twilight finally took off from the landing port. The ship’s engines humming within his ears, everything felt deafening as he left the atmosphere. He could not help but feel a bit guilty about Avian as they left. The ship’s rear view showed sparkles of stars spread across the sky as he drove at a speed that could rival Anakin’s to Polis Massa.<br/> <br/>“Set coordinates to Polis Massa, Artoo,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh bright lighting did not help with his anxiety as Obi Wan paced in the waiting room. The walls were painted turquoise, and everything was almost white. The image of Anakin bleeding out still had not quite left him, even after he had disappeared into the huge doors of the Emergency Room. He felt numb and sick to his stomach as the doctors spoke to him about the complications and the possibility of not being able to make it. When he made it into the port, he was almost slipping into the depths of sleep as the towel he had wrapped around him was almost red. He was relieved to see some familiar faces in the medical centre when Anakin was rushed off.</p>
<p>  Bail Organa was a quiet company, giving the unsaid support that kept him rooted in the room. He did not speak much because both of them were nervous about what was to happen next. The plasticine chair creaked as he sat down, leaning back. Bail Organa stood up to greet as Master Yoda hobbled forward with his gimer stick.</p>
<p>Old age was catching up as his forehead creased with lines of age, his eyes had crow’s feets as his skin was beginning to sag. His eyes told a story of a lifetime filled with wisdom and knowledge;  the Force was silent as if it was mourning the loss of many lives today.</p>
<p>It seemed like if the galaxy had grown weary with age, a sense of heaviness hung over the Force that fateful day. Yoda hobbled forward towards Obi Wan, as he lifted his head up to meet gazes with the latter.</p>
<p>“Stressed, you are. Lost an apprentice, you have. Another fighting for his life in a room, he is,” Yoda began ominously, there was a sort of weight towards his voice betraying the elder’s own insecurities. Bail Organa sent a sympathetic glance towards the Jedi.</p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause as Yoda broke it once more.</p>
<p>“Two children, Young Skywalker got. Bright in the Force they are. Visited Senator Amidala and them a while ago, I did,” Yoda continued.</p>
<p>“I have failed them both,” Obi Wan ran his fingers through his hair, his forehead creased in stress.</p>
<p>“Anakin is a strong man. If anyone can get out of this, it’s him,” Bail Organa replied.</p>
<p>“You heard what the droid said. He lost a lot of blood and the wound is very deep. They are not very sure if he would even make it through the night. I haven’t seen him like that before. He was not even this bad when his arm got cut off!”</p>
<p>“Decisions the Skywalkers have made. Your fault, it is not,” Yoda replied wisely, his gimer stick tapping against the linoleum tiles.</p>
<p>“Padme is fine...so are the children. However, she’s anxious to know about Anakin,” Bail commented, “Breha and I have decided to take in the younglings. I think Breha would be happy,”</p>
<p>Yoda nodded with a small, but sad smile.</p>
<p>“What about you, Master?” Obi Wan asked.</p>
<p>“To exile, I must go. In Dagobah, I shall hide,”</p>
<p>***<br/>Obi Wan did not know what to expect as he looked at the two new lives in cot. As Master Yoda had said they were bright in the Force. Both of them looked very small, smaller than the babies he had seen in the Order. The droids had said that it was normal since they were twins.</p>
<p>The older one was a boy, his skin had a pinkish tone as he had a head that had tufts of blonde hair. Leia did not seem to have much hair compared to Leia, however her hair was a mousey brown like her mother’s. Both of them were sleeping, their eyes screwed shut.</p>
<p>They looked peaceful. Like their father, they were a beacon in the force. It may prove to be a strength and hindrance when it comes to Palpatine. The only thing that made Obi Wan know that they are not dolls was the rise and fall of their chests. </p>
<p>He still could not believe that both of them were married. He thought at most, they would have an affair, however, it seemed it was much more complicated than he originally thought. Padme was distraught hearing the news of her husband who was rushed immediately into surgery the moment they got into the hospital.</p>
<p>He knew both of them were still shaken from Avian, if they could call him that anymore. It was becoming more and more obvious that the galaxy was falling as broadcasts about Palpatine began to run through the whole galaxy, although the news on him, deeming it as his Empire had not quite reached yet.</p>
<p>Obi Wan felt queasy hearing about the holo news reporters praising Palpatine, it was almost as if they had not heard of the massacre of thousands of innocent lives. The younglings bombarded in with millions of questions about what had happened. The younger ones had sensed the distress and began to sniffle as he broke the news about Anakin.</p>
<p>Force knows if they will ever make it out of this. Hopefully, this would not prove to be much of a challenge as many paint it to be.<br/>***</p>
<p>He could breathe, the fresh oxygen rushed into his nostrils as he craved for the sensation more and more. The euphoric feeling fuelling him as the claws left the mask, attached to his suit. The world was red tinted, the harsh white lights were no longer hurting his eyes as the droids left the room.</p>
<p>The lights dimmed as he was lifted up, he was still restrained onto the bed. He could make out Sidious entering into the room as he turned his head towards the man. Palpatine looked more like a Sith Lord if he could say that. His face was almost white as powder and wrinkled.</p>
<p>“Is Anakin alright?” Vader asked, it was all he could think about. He regretted leaving him to bleed out on a desolate lava planet. He did not know what came over him. He looked at Sidious, expecting an answer.</p>
<p>The man’s expression morphed into one of sadness. With a sad smile, “It seems like in your anger, you killed him…”</p>
<p>“No, it can’t be. I felt him,” A sudden rush of anger caused him to lash out in the Force as bags filled with fluids and cups shattered into shards that fell onto the durasteel floor with a clatter.</p>
<p>“No, Vader, he’s dead,” He replied sweetly. However, there was an unmistakable hiss as he spoke.</p>
<p>***<br/>Anakin looked almost white when he woke up. However, he did look better than he did when he first came to Polis Massa. The doctors had said that it was a miracle he survived for someone who had lost so much blood. Obi Wan and Padme were relieved to hear the news. The bright lights welcomed Anakin to the real world as his vision adjusted to the sudden change in vision.</p>
<p>Obi Wan was pacing in the room, deep in thought as Padme sat in a chair, bouncing a baby and there was another baby next to her in a stroller? Anakin looked at them, confusion cemented over his features. He realized his whole sides were throbbing and had spread up until where his stomach was. He let out a groan.  And, suddenly reality hit him.</p>
<p>“Ani!” Padme looked relieved, a smile stretched across his lips. Obi Wan stopped, turning back to face his apprentice. </p>
<p>“You are really lucky this time, Anakin. His strike narrowly avoided your vital organs, a few more inches to the left and we would not be having this conversation,” Obi Wan said, gesturing to particularly nothing. Anakin winced, trying to prop himself up. However, pain flared through his midsection as he laid back down. Anakin peeked to look at his master but his mind was on Avian.</p>
<p>“Did you get him back?” Anakin asked, his voice cautious. </p>
<p>There was a sudden change in atmosphere as Obi Wan grew grim. Padme opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, however, closed her mouth just as quickly.</p>
<p>“ No, I don’t think he made it…” Obi Wan trailed off, his gaze downcast and away from Anakin’s.</p>
<p>“What?” Anakin asked, his eyes widening as he propped himself up, ignoring the slight throb, “What happened?”</p>
<p>“ He tried to attack me and I cut his arm and legs off and then, he got caught on fire by the lava…”</p>
<p>“I thought you knew better,” Anakin began, his voice low, “ I thought you would try to reason with him,”</p>
<p>“I did...he didn’t listen…”</p>
<p>Anakin looked at Obi Wan, his gaze hardening, “ Well, you should have tried harder!”</p>
<p>Anakin stood up abruptly, dragging along the needles strapped onto his arms as he felt a sharp pain from his wound, he fell back onto the bed for support. It was still throbbing but manageable to bear with as Anakin noted to not stand up too quickly again. Padme sent a worried glance, setting the baby back onto the stroller that the centre had provided. </p>
<p>“You should be more careful,” Padme replied, “ you could have torn your stitches,”</p>
<p>Anakin grumbled incoherently,crossing his arms as he propped himself back against his pillow with a small wince, sending Obi Wan a glare. For a moment, he felt like a petulant child. He shifted his gaze over to the two babies as the one Padme was holding began to wail loudly.</p>
<p>“Looks like Leia had noticed your anger again,” Obi Wan replied softly as Anakin’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Leia? Wait, are those my…” Anakin trailed off, momentarily forgetting about Avian as he looked at two of them in wonder.</p>
<p>Padme nodded, “ The other one is also yours, his name is Luke,”</p>
<p>“Can I carry them?” Anakin asked, his voice softened as his eyes held curiosity and wonder.</p>
<p>“Afraid not. The doctor said you aren’t to carry any weights for the duration of your recovery. Maybe after you get out of this, probably,” Obi Wan replied, his eyes focused on the calendar that hung in the wall. </p>
<p>***<br/>Obi Wan remembered the wait was almost physically painful. Anakin was awfully quiet and it did not help with his anxiety, the only thing that told him he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest. He was actually relieved to see his former padawan awake although he did not show it.</p>
<p>Anakin was very pale for the first few days, running on saline drips and an occasional sip of water. He complained about the lack of good food and was rather angry with him for not saving Avian. He only talked to Padme mostly although it was mostly about the itchiness the Bacta Patches that he was expected to wear even after his Bacta Tank immersion . Anakin was in pain from the smallest of movements that he was put on painkillers for the duration of the week to ease his pain. Anakin often slept the days off with Luke lying next to him as company.</p>
<p>When he graduated to liquid food, Anakin was ecstatic until he learnt that he was only allowed to eat porridge and mashed vegetables. It led to him trying to eat his bantha burger he had bought as take-out from a nearby restaurant because he could not take the watery taste of the food in the canteen anymore.</p>
<p>He kind of regretted not mentioning that his stomach got caught in the crossfire since he spent the next few hours puking up the burger mixed with small amounts of blood. When he first saw him, he paled a considerable amount , almost the same shade as Anakin.  He tried to ease him but he was panicking too much to think clearly.</p>
<p>The doctors came and said he had eaten something he was not allowed to and Anakin guiltily confessed to eating his burger. Padme was livid when she heard about it and he was only allowed to eat it in the restaurant itself so this incident would not occur anymore.</p>
<p>Then, the idea of creating a Rebellion came in Padme’s head as Bail, Padme and he decided to found it. Anakin was hugely supportive when he heard of it, especially since it was his wife who suggested it. They spent the rest of the week discussing on the membership and where to settle their first base in although the discussion was fairly short.</p>
<p>They had finally come to decide that finding planets in the Outer Rim was the safest option. At one point, he did suggest Tatooine only to be shot down by a disgusted Anakin.</p>
<p>***<br/>Anakin quickly learnt that Leia was the feisty one and Luke was the calm one. Despite the fact that they were in a med centre, they felt almost at home since they were all together. The babies were an eye opening experience. Luke was mostly calm, save for when he realized he was separated from Padme. He was generally alright with being carried by other people as long as Padme was around.</p>
<p>Leia was much more pickier, opting to be held by Padme all the time and refused to be near anyone, even him. Obi Wan had commented more times than he could count that Leia was going to grow up like him. Anakin scowled whenever he made that comment.</p>
<p>Anakin was stuck in bed, with Luke next to him as Anakin ran his fingers through his tufts of golden hair, listening to the news on the small television hanging from the top of the room. Anakin realized the state of the galaxy was far worse than what he was told.</p>
<p>Anakin watched the news of the footage of the Emperor declaring the Republic as his Empire. It had happened about a week ago; it seems that news came a little more slowly to the Outer Rim, compared to the Core Worlds. Anakin did not like the look of that, as he watched the footage with renewed horror everytime he replayed it.</p>
<p>Baby Luke had sensed his distress and his lips began to tremble before crying, as loud as it was possible. Trying not to tug at the drips, he tried his best to calm the baby down by stroking his hair and mumbling reassurances that he had seen Yoda doing to the younglings. However, Luke did not cease his racket, it only became louder. Padme jogged  into the room to meet with the sight of Anakin trying to hush the baby desperately. However, Luke was yet to cease his wails. He only stopped once he sensed Padme and grew quiet.</p>
<p>“They have taken a liking to you,” Anakin mumbled, punctuating it with a good natured laugh.</p>
<p>“They will like you too,” Padme replied, supporting Luke’s head, “ Once they get to know you of course,” </p>
<p>“How’s Leia?”</p>
<p>“Sleeping,” Padme sighed, “ She’s harder to calm down. She kept me and Obi Wan up all night with his wailing while you and Luke slept here,”</p>
<p>“Good thing that I decided to sleep with Luke last night, eh?” Anakin said, with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Once you get better, you are going to be dealing with them,” Padme replied firmly, “And, you will understand our pain,”</p>
<p>Anakin looked down, as he thought about his children. Ahsoka was almost like a daughter to him even though they were only five years apart. A sudden realization struck him, “Do you think Ahsoka made it?”</p>
<p>Padme looked down, her lips parted slightly as she was off guard. She searched for words as she puckered her lips. She carried Luke, cooing softly as the baby looked at Padme. She gave Anakin a glance and replied, “I’m not sure…”</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the reupload. fixing technical issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was devoid of any life, there was only mud and muck. Pockets of fire still willed its way as smoke foamed through the air as sparks drifted with the help of the wind. There were bits of dust still swirling like a puff of smoke from the wreckage, the ship was stained with dirt and muck from the crash. The planet was silent save for the footsteps of Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helmets hung over graves with sticks in front of the wreckage, as the draught whipped across her poncho. The sparks continued dancing to a non-existent sad tune as if it was mourning along with her. Dirt stained over her beautiful markings, however, there was a certain slowness as she watched the graves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex walked back to the ship as he threw back a shovel back into the ship as he turned slowly to look at Ahsoka. She stood almost still, an air of dolefulness surrounded her as her cloak whipped in the gentle wind. Rex stood still as she observed her former commander silently as if he was waiting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka did not say anything, she just stood there observing the helmets that were graced with designs that were painted by themselves. No one really did notice them for their artistic ability but now, Ahsoka realized that they were deprived from following what they wanted after the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like there was an unsaid pact of not breaking the silence. The silence felt thoughtful as Ahsoka picked up her lightsaber that was hanging precariously from her belt. She looked at it, a sense of nostalgia flooding to her. Anakin had given it to her. She looked at it as she held it loosely in her grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt reluctant to let go. However, she knew that she needed to shake the Empire off her tail. Her grip slackened as the lightsaber fell onto the ground in front the graves of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>332nd Company </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>501st</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ahsoka looked at her blade, as she screwed her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened once more as she looked at her lightsaber sadly as she looked up as her eyes were glazed over. She could not believe it. She felt defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow had covered over the surface, it was almost white as signs of Ahsoka and Rex had been long covered up despite it being only a week.  The graves were no longer visible in sight as Stormtroopers were crawling over the cold lands as a ship landed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft hiss, the door opened with a click as an ominous breathing could be heard faintly over the howling wind. Durasteel boots padded against the ramp as Darth Vader strode onto the snow covered surface. His respirator creaked as he looked up the grey streaked skies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode towards the sight of the wreckage in which most stormtroopers were concentrated. A probe droid glided its way across in search of any signs of life. There were helmets peeking, the glass was beginning to crack as cracks were weaved across like a spiderweb, a layer of frost as etched itself onto the glass making it seem glazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something particularly shiny that caught his eyes. He bowed down as he picked up the object, it was long and cylindrical. He recognized it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one Anakin had given to Ahsoka </span>
  </em>
  <span>- he gingerly dusted off a layer of snow, however a desperate layer of frost clung stubbornly on the metallic handle. He pressed it as a blue blade emerged quickly as he looked at it for a moment with child-like wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately deactivated it as he pocketed it for himself. He turned his back, walking away as his black cape trailed down as flakes of snow clung onto the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a constant chatter in the bar as Ahsoka took her seat after ordering food. It was not the best place, however, it did decrease the chances of getting into Imperial entanglements. Many creatures, both human and non-human, frequented the bars as Ahsoka spotted. She sat next to Rex whose nose hidden deep in the menu as he glanced at Ahsoka ever so often. They had heard the horror stories from the civilians of clones marching into the temple. The Senate was in utter chaos throughout the procession as Palpatine was named Emperor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news currently held a man, she could no longer recognize talking about new policy with a man, standing next to him, clad in black armor from head to toe. Her curiosity piqued as she tried to search for any signs of recognizing the new figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vader</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ahsoka twirled as she saw a Rodian clad in a scruffy vest and blue overalls, “Appeared a few days after the Jedi Purge. Introduced him as Vader. Scary man, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex sent a weird look as the Rodian walked away from the table to order more whiskey from the counter. Ahsoka wrinkled her nose in distaste as the waiter, a Dug, flew in placing two plates of Bantha steak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“20 galactic credits,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex placed the tokens into the waiter’s hands as the Dug flew past them in a frenzy to attend other customers. Ahsoka did not complain as she immediately dug into her food. It has been a while since she had had actual food. Running on war rations did not allow them to choose. They ate quietly as the DJ blasted music as some of the customers began dancing while some of the more illegal dealers went around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think General Skywalker survived?” Rex asked, out of the blue, as he attempted to stir up a conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin or Avian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing them both, they might have been on the front lines…” Ahsoka began, “ Hopefully, both of them did make it out of this alive but we can never be sure,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Kenobi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Anakin and Avian made it, he did too,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka and Rex  fell quiet as the former remembered her vision. She was not quite sure what happened but he heard Avian’s voice as if he was pledging his loyalty to Palpatine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, she can’t jump to conclusions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she remembered Maul taunting her and Anakin about him and his brother being groomed to turn to the dark side. And then, Anakin left earlier after the Siege of Mandalore after a call from Obi Wan about something urgent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, Ahsoka grew grim as she mindlessly played with a spoonful of corn. Rex did not break the silence as he finished his steak. The rest of their evening went in silence as they climbed onto the ship as they decided to fly to the Outer Rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Darth Vader’s cape glided through the control bridge as intimidated admirals, generals and soldiers hid their faces, pretending to be deep in work. They had just lost the 332nd Company in the crash. Despite only being around for a few days, his no nonsense behavior and his harsh punishments had brought him quite the reputation in the control ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stars streaked across the black skies as there was a chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yessirs </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>roger </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoing throughout the bridge as the familiar blue encasing caved around the ship. He watched in silence as his mask’s respirator creaked ominously for every breath he took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have entered into hyperspace, Lord Vader,” An admiral, a man in his early thirties clad in a green military uniform stood at attention, his sharp gaze meeting with his visor. Vader nodded at the man, before dismissing him off as he strode back to his suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not quite used to being in deep meditation instead of sleeping. He knew meditation was one of his stronger suites that he had learnt from the Jedi Order except now he had to focus on his anger and hatred. It always left him feeling strong and powerful. He dismissed his personal stormtroopers that flanked around him like a gundark trapping its prey. The white armor clad soldiers left as he entered into his meditation chamber which was dimly lit by one white bulb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed down a holocommunicator as he crouched down in respect as a blue hologram of Darth Sidious’ face emerged. He looked up, the blue tinted by his red visors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is thy bidding, my master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a creak, followed by a snapping sound which he assumed to be his bones cracking from stiffness. Palpatine’s wrinkled face turned to his as his eyes held a sinister glow. He looked at his apprentice with a greedy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apprentice, it seems you have succeeded in killing most of the Jedi… however, some still remain. You have had sufficient rest after he had cut off your limbs. I suggest that you begin finding them before they cause any disturbance to the Republic…” Palpatine began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do whatever it takes, my master,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aldeeran?” Rex asked, looking at the planet with an raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka did not reply back as the ship dove down into the atmosphere, the clouds beginning to circle around him as the sky bled into an azure blue. The constructions were something to be truly marvelled at as greenery lived in harmony with the technological advancements the city held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vast lake body was spectacular as Rex watched it with such awe. He had come here once or twice as campaigns in the Clone Wars but one thing he clearly knew was that he had not taken time to appreciate the wonders of this planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was already starting a landing cycle as the ship hissed as it disappeared into the lush thick greenery. Rex watched the planet’s beauty in awe as Ahsoka jumped out from the cockpit, climbing up to knock on Rex’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Captain, we gotta meet with Senator Organa,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex snapped out of his momentary wonder as he lifted the transparisteel cover over his head as he jumped out the cockpit to meet with Ahsoka. Ahsoka had immediately pulled her hood over as Rex followed Ahsoka to navigate through the thick foliage which would effectively lead them into the back courtyard of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aldera</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a good two hours or so, they made out a luxurious fountain carved out of white stone as clear water sprouted through into the huge cup that held water. The hedges had freshly bloomed native flowers and were perfectly manicured without a fault. The floor was padded over with beautiful stone and granite that lead to the back entrance of the beautifully constructed palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka!” A certain familiar face tackled her down as the others began crowding around her enclosing her in a circle. There were about 10 of them - Rex had counted - crowding around them as their impish faces held angelic grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Younglings!” Ahsoka said, picking up the one who had tackled her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tera</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked as the one whom she had picked up giggled in delight as a few others began hanging over Rex’s arms as some of the others had begun hugging Rex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tera replied as she squirmed her way out of the Togruta’s grip and looked up at her innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you end here anyway?” Ahsoka asked as the group led them into the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Skywalker saved us!” Tera began, she threw her tiny arms up in the air,” And then, Mr. Bail Organa adopted us and gave us a home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka! Rex! You, two, made it through the purge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was none other than Bail Organa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senator Organa - it’s nice to see a familiar face,” Ahsoka began, “ The galaxy has been crazy the past few weeks. I came here, hoping you know anything about the whereabouts of my Master, Master Kenobi and the other Master Skywalker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka - I don’t think it is a safe time to give out any intel right now but all I can say is all of them are alive…” Organa replied quietly, “I suggest you two to hide for now cause some of the Imperials are coming over for important business right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex nodded to Ahsoka as they left the room into the private suites that the Aldera had offered, but not too far from the Senator. They heard a strange wheezing as Breha Organa walked into the room, her hand clasped together. There was notable disgust shown up in the face. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a man dressed in all black. There was something fear inducing about him as the man entered into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are and you know who I am… they would be disgusted with what a monster you have become. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” A hint of venom could be heard in the senator’s voice. The man did not reply except Bail Organa was floating in mid air, his face turning red as he began coughing vehemently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breha let out a shriek as Bail fell down, his hands still around his throat as if it was prying off something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you treat me with some respect, Senator Organa,” the man said, his voice chilling despite its monotone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Lord Vader,” Breha replied, too quickly for Ahsoka’s liking as she helped Bail up whose face was fading back into his natural skin tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, my business here isn’t some simple chit-chat but to ask whether you have seen any Jedi sightings? My Master had reported to me something about Jedi sightings here,” The man- Lord Vader- asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Breha replied, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader surveyed around the surroundings as his gaze met with Bail’s, “Very well then, I will be off. I have far pressing matters to respond to,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin leaned against the pillows, shifting his weight around a bit to meet gazes with Obi Wan. He was struggling to understand that this Darth Vader was his own brother, the one whom he has grown up with for 23 years. They were almost inseparable. It was ironic that they were on opposite sides as if they never knew each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still struggling to grasp the concept as he squirmed in bed, feeling like he was a padawan again. Obi Wan wore an equally sad gaze as Anakin stared blankly at his lap, twisting a small slip of paper which held a message from Bail Organa. He was reading it over and over again, the same word mocking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like a huge slap to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t help but wish he was dead instead of running around as this Darth Vader character. He felt guilty himself as he could not help but touch the wound his brother had given him, knowing this might very well be the last memory of him. Anakin did not want to believe it. He refused to believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can a rule-abiding, studious Jedi like him be the Sith whose death count could very well surpass Count Dooku’s?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had a feeling Sidious would not let him pass,” Obi Wan mumbled softly, still deep in contempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Maul told me and Ahsoka about something about Sidious,” Anakin began cautiously, “As if this whole war was orchestrated and Avi and me were to become his apprentices,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the Rule of Two…” Obi Wan asked, perking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maul did reply that he was not big on the Rule of Two after establishing the Empire or…if something like what kinda happened now happened,” Anakin replied with a small shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail Organa strode into the Aldera as Ahsoka walked into the large dining room. The walls had luxurious painting covering them, the marble staircase sparkled under the carefully constructed chandelier than hung on top of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooden table was long as if it could house a whole city, the butlers clad in traditional white Aldeeran clothing quickly set the table up with embroidered tablecloths, ceramic plates and metal cutlery. Ahsoka and Rex felt almost hesitant to step in, for they felt it was too unreal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I presume Rex and you have freshened up,” Bail Organa asked. The younglings sprinted in, clad in traditional Aldeerani clothes and hairstyles as they took seats on the table. Ahsoka and Rex nodded, feeling out of place in their armor and fighting gear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, do sit,” Breha said with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came and sat next to the younglings as food was served. A chatter had fallen among the room as they began to talk about a variety of topics. Bail Organa was particularly interested in Ahsoka and Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka and Rex, we would like to ask you if you would like to join our alliance to overthrow this Empire,” Bail Organa began, “A couple of Jedi have escaped and some of us in the Senate have noticed the amassment of power by Palpatine. We are not very big and we would like to recruit others to join our cause. We feel that you may be a valuable member to the alliance, together with Rex,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pregnant pause, as the only sounds was the clinking of the cutlery as Ahsoka fell into deep thought. She wanted to help but was not sure if she would be accepted back. She bit her lip as she looked at the Aldeerani senator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, “ Ahsoka said, with a determined look crossing her countenance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The lighting had dimmed a considerable amount and most people in the building were asleep save for some medical droids bustling to tend to the needs of its patients. Anakin was stubbornly very awake, as he crossed his arms, eager to listen to the conversation on the formation of the rebellion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme picked a styrofoam cup, filling it with watery coffee from the coffee machine. She avoided the creamer which she knew was a bit too sweet in a way that probably only Anakin and Obi Wan could stomach. She strode carefully through the mostly empty halls, save for a couple of droids bustling by. Luke and Leia had finally fallen asleep. She knew the conditions in the hospital were less than ideal and desperately wanted nothing more than to go back to Naboo. Unfortunately, it seemed that it was far too risky to go there than staying here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plans of making an alliance was more of a one word mention the past week, especially since Obi Wan and she had been far too occupied with caring for Luke, Leia and even, Anakin sometimes.They had realized it was time to have a proper meeting today to discuss their first base and introduction of new members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had stubbornly stayed awake that night to be involved in the meeting that night and not fall asleep like he had been for the past week. Padme was glad to know that Anakin was healing well, his skin had reverted to its natural tan and did not look so fragile like he did in the first few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme pushed the door, taking in a sip as Obi Wan had set up a few holo communicators in front of Anakin’s bed. Padme joined in by sitting near the ledge of the bed, leaning onto Anakin(but not putting too much weight on him yet) as she positioned herself to be able to see the holo communicators.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, good to see you three. Assume everything goes well on your end. Ah, Senator Organa, nice of you to have joined</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the blue figure of Mon Mothma greeted the three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Same applies, Senator Mothma. Good to see you in good health, Knight Skywalker. Likewise, Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala. Breha wishes to send her regards too</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bail replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, almost all the Senators are mesmerized by the Emperor. Our speeches have done no good to dissuade anyone in the Senate. At this point, the Senate is just for show. All decision lies on the hand of Palpatine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bail Organa began, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More worrying is the rise of a prominent figure called Darth Vader who is introduced as Jedi Killer and second in command to the Empire, First in Command of the Imperial Navy and heir-presumptive to the Empire,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail Organa’s eyes caught with Anakin’s who became unusually quiet as he heard the new name of his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for all we know, Darth Vader is almost a mystery,” Obi Wan replied. Anakin knew Obi Wan was lying. Only a few people knew who Darth Vader truly was. Mon Mothma was one of the many who haven’t yet to realize who this new figure was. Anakin preferred it stayed that way so he can think of his brother as the hero he looked up to and not some mad man Jedi hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were thinking of setting a base in the Outer Rims which is under the least control of the Empire,” Padme began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How about Tatooine?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bail Organa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I refuse to raise my children in that sandy wasteland,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bail Organa replied thoughtfully, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You hate-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Sand</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anakin mumbled under his breath, getting a few snorts from Obi Wan and Padme who were seated next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were thinking of starting a base here in Polis Massa since it seems to be a place free of the Empire. I was thinking that Anakin, Obi Wan and I could establish a base and start a safe haven here for those who want to rebel against the Empire. It could be a safe place for any surviving Jedi,” Padme said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mon Mothma nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for now, we have Anakin’s ship, a couple of weapons stored in Anakin’s ship, Padme’s ship and two droids,” Obi Wan added, “Anakin could probably help to fix up a makeshift base after he gets out of this medical facility, that is. We could probably make up a starting base within a month and you could visit whenever you want,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this point, we may be a bit lacking in material,” Anakin explained, “But, I’ll see what I can do. There is bound to scrape metal if there is civilization. We can probably find any abandoned building and start fixing up things,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The tiny blue hologram of Bail Organa clasped his arms, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Also, Knight Skywalker, I think I have a bit of a surprise for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the blue hologram appeared Ahsoka and Rex who seemed a bit shaken, but well and healthy. Anakin was pleasantly surprised as he sat up a bit too quickly for his liking. He winced slightly as he looked at the two people whom he never thought he would be able to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka? Captain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Skywalker?” Rex asked, as a smile crawled onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I’m so glad to see you!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka found herself climbing once more into the ship as Rex heaved himself onto the pilot’s seat. The transparisteel dome clicked close with a click, as Ahsoka’s fingers curled around the controls. Rex began to start the ship, as it rose from the thick foliage of green as some of the vines snapped in protest to let go of the ship. The atmosphere was almost clean as Ahsoka looked down, a strange feeling of numbness washing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rex punched in the coordinates to Polis Massa, Ahsoka sighed in relief. A giddy excitement coarse through her veins knowing that she might see her masters again; although Anakin was her master officially, Avian and Obi Wan had been of great help too. The last time she saw the trio together was right before Siege of Mandalore. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them were in nothing but high spirits despite the war had been nothing but unforgiving to them. She did notice that Anakin and Avian were looking stressed but they were glowing to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the 332nd company had painted their helmets with her markings, she did not know what to expect. She was almost warmed by them until she remembered they had passed away recently. She looked at Rex as the stars began to streak the skies, encasing into what seems like a narrow hollow tube of blue swirls known as hyperspace.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was expecting all three of you, especially Kenobi. However, it looks like they have sent you and Skywalker,” Maul growled, his crimson blades locking against Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s blue ones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They drew back once more as a couple more strikes landed which Anakin deflected away from himself as Ahsoka attacked from behind. Anakin flipped back, narrowly avoiding his red blade as Darth Maul stepped back, one of his red blades raised forward to stop Ahsoka from landing her strike.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Darth Sidious would not be pleased, per say. Looks like he has already lost one of his apprentices,” The Zabrak hissed with satisfaction, his baritone creating a pool of unease into Ahsoka’s stomach. Anakin parried the former Sith’s moves in quick succession, as the Zabrak retreated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Your master and his brother have been groomed to be his apprentice, his end goals-” Darth Maul hissed into Ahsoka’s ears, Ahsoka let out a growl as he pushed the Zabrak back with all the strength she had.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re lying,” Ahsoka gritted out, “Neither of them will turn to to the darkside,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin sprinted forward, launching into a quick paced blow and parry game between the former Sith and the esteemed Jedi General. They continued on as Ahsoka lent in her hand as they defended themselves from the fast-paced blows that Maul tried to serve. Ahsoka and Anakin were almost fighting together as one person as if it was a choreographed dance recital between the three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maul held a smile that was omnipresent as he spoke slowly, “ You and your brother are prized possessions to Sidious. He would not be pleased to know that everything was not going according to his plans,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will never turn to the dark side,” Anakin grunted as he pushed the sanguine blade away from his neck, the heat of the blade still could be felt despite being no longer present. Their blades hummed and whooshed as if it was a melody to their fight. Parry, attack, retreat, Parry, attack, retreat…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It went on and on until Maul led them to an underground tunnel and he ran away, as Anakin and Ahsoka looked in shock as they were surrounded by guards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>***</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The hyperspace encased them and it felt like it was years to reach despite being only 3 hours away. Ahsoka stood, talking to Rex through her comm that she had not bothered to remove. It was a bit boring as the ship finally reached near the Outer Rim area as Rex dropped out of hyperspace as the blue swirls faded back into black and white stars began dotting the skies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah kriff, I see why the Empire did not bother coming here,” Rex mumbled looking at the asteroid field before him. Bits and debris floated along with asteroids as he steered his ship into the field, maneuvering away from junk that floated to prevent getting caught into a collision that may very well determine their fate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I gotta admit, General Skywalker really had chosen wisely,” Rex replied with a small whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing Anakin, he might very well be marching into the Coruscant right now and slap Palpatine and Vader in the face,” Ahsoka mumbled nostalgically. Rex snorted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Commander, you sayin’ its someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably Obi Wan. After all, he is the brain in the group. We can probably conclude Avian shares a brain cell with Anakin, except Avian’s more subtle and hogs the brain cell,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, times like this, a little bit of humor like that could spice up your day,” Rex replied, as he steered away from another asteroid as Ahsoka swerved to the left as she stretched out her hand to prevent her much falling on the transparisteel. Ahsoka regained her balance as she saw the destination coming closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Polis Massa was more of a planetoid than a planet, it was much more sparse in civilization than the Core Worlds but it definitely did contain a small but growing number of citizens inhibiting the planet. Ahsoka and Rex dived in deep to land as they phased into the airlock seal that held a source of oxygen. Rex started the landing cycle as the machines whirred and hummed as they went lower into the ground until their stands hit the ground and they came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stepped foot first into the durasteel flooring of Polis Massa. The city was almost quiet as they landed onto the landing port, hopefully to try to find the base they were said to work on. Rex heaved himself out of the cockpit, the humming of the engine had stopped. They looked at the entrance to the city which was a tunnel made out of transparisteel. Despite being relatively disconnected to the world, it was technologically advanced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Polis Massa was pretty much a series of tubes and domes, since the planetoid’s atmosphere was not really breathable. Ahsoka watched in awe at how the asteroids moved over her head and the shades of white and purple bleeding into the dark blue. The nebulas were in the beautiful shade of light purple, it was really breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No one really roamed in the corridors for it seemed it was night time but she could never really tell since the only sky available here was space. Rex was in awe at the architecture of the city as he found himself occasionally looking at the sky. She always tended to forget that Rex was a clone, meaning he spent his developmental years in Kamino’s facilities and spent the next half of his life in war. It meant that he did not get to enjoy the little wonders of what makes fighting worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea where General Skywalker, Senator Amidala and General Kenobi might be?” Rex asked, glancing at the many pathways the tunnel offered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ahsoka replied sharply, “I don’t. I’m not sure if my old holocom works but it's worth a try,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka brought out the holocom that she kept attached to her pocket for the sake of memories as she dialled in the codes to call Anakin. She really hoped it worked because if this does not work, she did not know what to do. With a sharp breath, the dialling tone came as she held her holocom in front of Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snips</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A bleary eyed Anakin appeared, his hair dishevelled in all directions. The blue hologram rubbed its eyes as its eyes widened before breaking out into a large grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin!” It was a small relieved smile as she noticed her Master looking more alert at the moment. She knew she had been a bit cold when meeting with him before they went on the Siege of Mandalore, however, she was glad to know that he was alive and well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“General!” Rex exclaimed, as he leaned in to get a good look of the hologram, “You look like you have just woken up!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah yeah, you, two, woke me up. I suggest you two lower your volumes, the babies are in the room sleeping with me tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Anakin grumbled, adding the last part as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” Rex replied, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we thought we would like to help you with setting up the base,” Rex began, “Ahsoka and I commed you to know about your base’s location so we can meet you,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft creak in the back as Anakin scrambled into a sitting position. Anakin grimaced for a moment, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well...the thing is we aren’t in the base. Even if I were, I doubt anyone would allow me. Padme, Obi Wan and I are at the Polis Massa medical facility. It’s better if I explain to you when you come</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aight, Master,” Ahsoka replied, “I’m on it,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blue hologram vanished as she pocketed back her communicator. She made her way into the tunnels as they saw a red cross and a medium sized medical facility. The force sung in her saying that this was it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here we are. It’s now or nothing,” Ahsoka said, releasing a breath she did not realize she was holding. Pushing the transparisteel doors, they entered into the facility which was a stark contrast to the dull grey they became so used to. The walls painted bright turquoise and the lights were bright, rivalling a supernova. She walked in as she saw the medical droids buzzing by. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One stopped at the receptionist, “ Hello, I am EK-197. How may I help you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m here to visit someone. Is there anyone called Anakin Skywalker or Padme Amidala here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The droid hummed something as it typed something in the database, “There is no one under that name, I’m afraid,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff. They must have used code names so that Sidious would not track them,” Ahsoka hissed to Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, droid. Do you know anyone with brown hair, blue eyes, very tall and -” Rex began.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you have to be more specific, we have many patients that fit under the description,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we see your patient log?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but that is highly confidential!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Bantha</span></em> <em><span>Poodoo</span></em><span>,” Rex mumbled under his breath.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka tapped her cheek, trying to think of any other description.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone that came between the time starting for last week,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we do have two who came in, and a few visitors,” The droid replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, lead me to them,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka and Rex strode behind the droid bustling past several rooms. The corridors were largely empty save for a few visitors coming in and out of the rooms. Rex followed her quietly until a droid stopped at a particular room. The droid pushed the door a bit, looking into the room and closed it again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there we are,” the droid replied, as it pushed the door slightly to see Anakin awake. Anakin propped himself up, a bit too quickly, in fact. With a wince, he pulled himself to a sitting position as Ahsoka and Rex entered the room. The droid brightened the lights a little bit before leaving the three alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex! Ahsoka!” Anakin began warmly. Rex pushed Ahsoka forward as the Master-Padawan duo had a quick hug. Rex walked forward as Anakin gave a one armed hug and a firm pat on the back. Anakin propped himself as he leaned against the stack of pillow supporting his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At first I thought that you were in the facility to accompany Padme, but it seems it is the other way round,” Ahsoka started with a frown. The Togruta looked at her former master with a small bit of shock, knowing that this man came out of campaigns with the least amount of injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And, who are these gorgeous little fellas,” Ahsoka cooed as she crouched to the level of the cot in which Luke and Leia were sleeping in. Both of them far too deep in slumber to notice the new presence in the room. Rex looked at the newborns with awe as he leaned in to get a look too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin, with the support of the bedframe stood up slowly, arching his back before recoiling in pain. Anakin knew Obi Wan would be having an aneurysm right now but Obi Wan was not here. Anakin walked towards the two, chuckling softly at their awe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Introduction in order, these are Luke and Leia, my children,” Anakin replied, “They are about a week old now,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka made another cooing noise, stroking the babies’ cheeks. Anakin looked at Ahsoka with a little bit of hesistance, “I suggest you don’t do that now. You don’t want them to wake up and realize Padme’s not here…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ahsoka mumbled lamely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where is Avian, Padme and Obi Wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as Anakin sat back on his bed, running his fingers through his brown locks. He stared blankly for a moment, as if he was finding a way to phrase the news that was about to come. Anakin looked up, his gaze meeting with the two, “Obi Wan and Padme are here,I think. They probably went to get dinner since they barely ate, trying to take care of the twins… and Avian…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin paused, his demeanour changed almost completely. Looking crestfallen, he pursed his lips into a thin line. His lips parted as if he was finally about to reveal the news, but closed as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he? Did the clones get him?” Ahsoka asked with a sudden realization dawning on her, “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, he didn’t exactly die...” Anakin responded softly, biting his lips. Drawing blood into his tongue, the metallic taste lingering despite the fact he had already swallowed it. Anakin did not want to tell them. He still wanted to believe that Avian was not the monster that now hunts the Jedi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god,” Rex mumbled as Ahsoka trailed off in her apology. Ahsoka noticed there was something obviously bothering her master. Rex did too. They both exchanged a brief glance as Rex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something bothering you, General?” Rex inquired, his gaze softened as it met with the cerulean blue orbs of his General. He tried to read Anakin’s expression but obviously failed as the man broke his gaze away from his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Anakin’s fine…” Anakin trailed off with a small awkward laugh as if he was trying to dismiss the question. A quizzical expression crossed Ahsoka’s face as Anakin snapped his gaze away from the wall to Ahsoka’s own one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well then, is there something bothering you, G-Anakin?” Rex asked, pausing for a moment to get the name right. Ahsoka sent a glance towards Rex, cringing at the last part in which Rex stated his name.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Anakin brushed it off like it was nothing as he leaned against the pillows, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was not convinced, “So, how did you get injured?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell…” Anakin finished lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka eyed Anakin skeptically, “Uh-huh, so where is Avian? You still had failed to mention him,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s lip jutted out for a moment, making a small sound with his lips. Anakin wore an unreadable expression. Ahsoka and Rex stood, still expecting a reply out of the man. Anakin sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is complicated...you could say uh, it’s um-” Anakin trailed off, trying not to go into specifics about what Obi Wan had told him. Anakin sighed in relief where Padme and Obi Wan came into the room, talking about a topic and stopped in their tracks to see their new guests.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi, Senator, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka greeted with a customary bow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, Rex? I presume Rex didn’t try to kill the Jedi then…” Obi Wan remarked, with a stroke of his beard. The clone shifted his weight, grunting softly about bionic chips as Ahsoka stepped forward slightly as if she was going to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, apparently, all clones have these chips in their head that makes them execute Order 66. I managed to remove the chip before well, Rex could kill any Jedi,” Ahsoka explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- so, he does not execute the order then?” Padme asked, turning her gaze to Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex had gotten used to Anakin skilfully avoiding the topic of Avian the past few days. Whenever they even mentioned his name, Anakin’s eyes widened before he changed the topic as quickly as it came out. When they tried asking Obi Wan and Padme, the best they got was veiled hints as they refused to speak of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange, knowing that they used to be so close together. However, now, they pretended as if he did not exist. Rex walked down the boundless halls of the facility, after filling a cup of styrofoam with the coffee machine located in the canteen. It seemed Padme had gotten used to buying out instead of getting food from the canteen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rex thought it was a waste of time until he ate the food himself. He wondered how Anakin managed to even eat the food, let alone keep it down. Rex often caught his former general complaining about how tasteless the food was. He can’t say he did not sympathize with the man’s plight. He did try to share his burger with Anakin until Senator Amidala came in before the man could even take a bite and lectured Anakin for about an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Anakin being a much taller and bigger figure than his wife, he could not help but notice Anakin cowering in fear as she went through the reasons and what could have happened if he had eaten the burger. Ahsoka was laughing at Rex’s confused expression, her cheeks darkening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rex did not know the Senator had it in her for she was always so diplomatic. And, Rex heard the horror story of what had happened the last time Anakin ate a double bantha burger that Obi Wan had bought during Anakin’s first week.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rex paled for a moment, scared that he was going to be subjected to another rant just as Obi Wan had been. However, much to his surprise and Anakin’s chagrin, he was let go relatively unscathed. Rex had also learnt that Anakin had sustained his injuries after a fight with this new Darth Vader figure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin, then, protested that he was holding back, before looking mournful for a second. Rex decided to eat the hospital food just like Anakin had been subjected to so that Anakin did not feel left out and try to eat another bantha steak burger and end up throwing up everything for the rest of the day. Obi Wan and Ahsoka had invited him to eat out with them which Rex could not resist. However, he could not help but feel a bit guilty since he had said to his general that he would be eating the same food as him until he recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, the truth did not come out until Anakin’s last few days in the facility. Anakin strode back to his room after being given a check up to see his progress in which his wound was prodded more times than Anakin would be okay with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It did ache slightly after the check up as Anakin collapsed into his bed, muttering groans of complaint which was muffled by his pillow over his face. Ahsoka perked up from scrolling through the datapad she had borrowed from Padme. She raised her eyebrow in interest as Anakin sat up again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ I presume everything went well, General?” Rex asked, trying to break the silence between the three.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the good news is I will be out as planned,” Anakin replied, “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>but, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the stupid droid kept on poking at the wound more times than necessary.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Doesn’t it realize that it is still sore</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stifled a chuckle. Rex replied with a mumble of agreement with his own experiences. Obi Wan came in holding the twins, albeit awkwardly as Padme came in with a bag of necessities for the babies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, if it weren’t for the fact you were injured, I would have dumped all this babysitting responsibilities on you- your children are quite the handful,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luke made a cooing noise, tugging at Obi Wan’s beard in curiosity as Leia kept yanking his hand away from the Jedi’s beard. Anakin could not help but chuckle, knowing without doubt they were his children. Padme picked Luke from Obi Wan’s arm after setting the bags on the floor. Luke made another noise, being captivated by Padme’s earrings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They learnt from the best, didn’t they?” Anakin asked with a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At times like this, I wish that I did not pick you up from that blasted planet,” Obi Wan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you didn’t,” Anakin quipped, “And, if it were not for me, then you would be still stuck in the Gundark’s nest,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Please, I would not be getting into that many messes if it weren’t for you. And, if it were not for Avian, I think both of us would be stuck,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence at the mention of Avian. Rex noticed Anakin deflated a bit, his shoulder slumped in a moment of deep thought. Padme looked as if she was about to cry. Obi Wan’s smug smile has been traded for a frown. Luke and Leia had even noticed the distress as they had begun to look around the room, trying to find the source of sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Avian… you never told us, what happened to him? He was as much of a master as Obi Wan and Anakin were to me,” Ahsoka inquired, confusion cemented onto her features as Anakin glanced at Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the right to know as much as you three do. There is something missing to this whole puzzle!” Ahsoka continued. Rex sent an uneasy glance to Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme. Anakin wore an unreadable expression but he knew that they would eventually know what happened to Avian.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka...Avian died...that is all you need to know,” Obi Wan replied quietly, “We don’t know how to explain this but some truths are better left unsaid,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Avian died? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ahsoka snapped, crossing her arms, “I’m not a child, Obi Wan. I had fought in wars! I defeated Maul! I’m not going to be affected by one measly truth that Avian had died in Order 66!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin made an odd noise, shifting his place in bed. Anakin’s gaze met with Ahsoka, “Avian didn’t die in Order 66,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anakin stared blankly at his bed, “He’s Darth Vader,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s montrals turned pink in embarrassment, she looked equally as flustered as Rex looked like his eyeballs were to pop out. Rex had not seen his General so uneasily quiet before. The man had resorted to leaning back in bed, playing with a bill protruding from the sleeve of the cream colored robes he was clad in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- what Maul said was </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ahsoka stammered, as her eyes widened in shock, sorrow, fear and a mixture of unreadable expression. She had always believed that Anakin and Avian were infallible. Avian, to be more specific, was like a rock that kept them rooted throughout all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be under the same fate if I hadn’t followed you…” Anakin mumbled back. Shock radiated from her countenance as she looked at her master. Ahsoka went forward, throwing her arms around his neck. The first time in ages, she had with her master. Anakin looked shocked for a second as Obi Wan went forward in concern. Padme stopped him in the tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was overwhelmed with emotions, sniffling softly as she tried her best to not let her tears flow. Avian was like a brother to her. Anakin wrapped his own arms around her, hugging his former padawan in a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Snips,” Anakin whispered softly, “We’ll find a way to get him back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello! so the rewrite is up! so i'll link it to you here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772717/chapters/67986346</p><p>hope y'all enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>